


Monday is for Misinformation

by Theonewhosawitall



Series: Rick's View [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Fake Injury, Mild slash, season 2 episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: While pretending to be injured Higgins hangs out at La Mariana with RickS2E13
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Series: Rick's View [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Monday is for Misinformation

Juliet wasn't stupid. Far from it. She was also fairly impatient, which admittedly had caused some problems in her career. Typing with one arm in a sling was frustrating. She could hear Rick in the corner of the room unboxing wine bottles, and she figured that he was far too busy to look her way. So she slipped the sling off of her arm and set it on the bar to type easier.

Rick was doing his best not to stare at Juliet. With TC and Magnum off working a case together, Rick assumed that Juliet would head back to Robin's Nest. She never made it obvious that that was the only place she felt comfortable, but she didn't need to. Part of his sniper training included recognising body language. He needed to be able to read people to get a sense of what was going on. Plus it helped with poker. If she was more comfortable there and there was nothing keeping her here, Rick wasn't really sure why she had chosen to stay.

But when he saw her shake the life back into her arm, give a satisfied smile, and carry on typing, he got an idea.

"Well," he said. Juliet's shoulders tensed as her eyes snapped up onto him. "Your shoulder healed up fast."

Juliet blinked at him, as innocently as she could muster. Her voice was far more quiet and sheepish than he had expected.

"I thought you were doing inventory."

Rick leaned back against his shelves and chewed his lip as he eyed her suspiciously. Juliet's eyes kept flicking between his and her screen, cautiously. She could practically feel him digging out her secrets.

"You're not really hurt are ya," Rick declared.

If any part of her had wanted to get caught she wasn't about to admit it. Her pride was at stake. She didn’t have an excuse yet though, and he was waiting for one. Juliet glanced down at her drink.

She lifted the glass and swished it gently, "Y'know I think it's this delicious scotch, it just sort of... loosened it up a bit."

"Well it's a good scotch but it's not that good," Rick smirked. He leaned against the bar, closing the gap between them. "Why the fake injury?"

Juliet eyed him cautiously. She was aware of how tenacious Rick could be. He wouldn't stop until he had uncovered exactly what had happened. Especially if he didn't have a satisfactory reason not to.

"Alright fine. I thought it was the best way to get out of working this sun smooth case and that is all I wish to say about it," she stated.

Even if that was all she wanted to say about it, Rick had questions. And when he leaned against the bar opposite her, she knew he wasn’t about to let them go unanswered.

"Y’know I sometimes tend bar here and its my job to lend a sympathetic ear-" he began.

Juliet held back from rolling her eyes. She wanted to, but it felt unkind. Rick was only trying to help, even if it was in the most irritating way possible, and she didn't want to offend him

"Rick, I would really appreciate it if we could drop the matter."

She pressed her fingertips together and her chin on top of them, almost to beg him to let it go. Rick didn’t want to make her beg.

"If I could just say one thing-" he began.

"Id rather you didn’t," she interrupted.

He understood that, but it still needed saying, "Listen I - I think lying to Thomas this early in your partnership isn’t a good thing."

"But he’s not going to find out about, it is he?"

She didn’t need to threaten him, she could just do it in her voice. Rick took a moment to look hurt at the accusation, and pulled away from the bar.

"Not from me."

She breathed out in relief. "Thank you."

"It's gonna cost you," he warned.

Her eyes flicked up onto him again. "Cost me?"

"An arm and a leg," Rick grinned. Juliet rolled her eyes as Rick flipped the cocktail mixer in his hand smugly. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Juliet did roll her eyes but Rick didn't care. He was still grinning when he turned back to continue unpacking bottles for the shelf. Juliet glanced his way and her smile just sort of slipped out. If Rick hadn't been watching her reflection in the glass of the fish tank, he never would have known.

Rick wasn't stupid. Sure he hadn't graduated high school but he didn't need to. He picked up trade tools as quick as blinking. Like how to read people. It helped him back when he was a sniper. Seeing three people through the telephoto lens and being able to pick out which two were bad guys just by their body language was useful. He understood people.

And he understood that taking off your mask - or sling - even just got a moment, when you knew someone was likely to catch you, was a cry for help. Subconsciously or not, he knew she wanted to talk.

Which meant he got to do a little acting to draw it out of her.

Juliet tracked Rick out of the corner of her eye as he dragged his feet over to restock the straws. She looked back at her laptop screen, pretending not to noticed the way he stuffed the straws into the holder, as childishly as he could. Rick glanced over to see if he had caught her attention yet. She pretended she hadn't. He pouted. Rick gave the most dramatic sigh that he could muster. One she couldn’t ignore.

Juliet huffed impatiently and pressed her hands down onto the bar. "Are you sulking?"

Rick rolled his head to the side to lock eyes with her and pointedly dropped the straws into the pot.

"I’m not sulking," he lied.

She cocked an eyebrow and bit back a smirk. "You’re a little sulky."

"Fine, yes, I am sulking!" He huffed.

"Because I lied to magnum?" She snorted.

"No, because you made a liar out of me too!" He complained.

"How so?" She asked.

"Because of this! This thing!" Rick grabbed the sling off of the bar and shook it in the air. Then he huffed again, "I know the truth and the truth sucks because it made me lie to my best friend."

Juliet felt a tug of guilt in her chest. She thought he was just being childish, but there was something in his eyes. He was genuinely upset to have to lie to his friend. Although it wasn't an actual _lie._ It was just, sort of, not admitting the full truth. Misinformation if you will.

"Okay, I understand the quandary that I'm putting you in and I'm sorry. But I have my reasons," she urged.

"Then tell them to Thomas!" Rick urged.

"I can't!" She insisted.

"He will understand, I promise," Rick insisted.

"Rick-" Juliet tensed as she bowed her head. Her tone softened as she said, "it's embarrassing."

Juliet could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't entirely comfortable. He was seizing her up. In her experience whatever answer he came to would be unfounded, baseless accusations that hit home every time. Rick had always had this strange ability to know how to read her. She had no idea how he always managed to know what she was thinking - well. Not _always._ That would have been a lot more embarrassing than this. 

Especially when he leaned inches away from her and gave her that cocky all knowing smile that was laced with just enough sympathy to let her know it was genuine. He was far too handsome when he looked like that. Ridiculous aloha shirt or not. No not not. He definitely had to keep his shirt on. 

"Look, we all do stupid things. Like, uh, buying a bar with no business plan or capital, or getting caught shop lifting as a kid and having your crooked uncle pay off the cops so they look the other way! The point is, its life. And a part of living is having a past full of mistakes. Whatever yours is Thomas will understand," Rick assured her gently. He smiled as he added, "That's the beauty of that guy, he doesn’t judge."

Ah. So near, and yet so far. Rick had assumed that it was pride that kept Juliet from telling Thomas anything, and to a certain extent it was. But she wasn’t concerned with how he saw her. He often made it clear. Daily bickering over literally anything made it obvious that they were never going to see eye on eye on everything, but they were partners. That came with an upmost level of trust and respect. It had to, or they would never be able to work together.

No, it didn’t matter what magnum thought of her. But it definitely mattered what she thought of herself. She could barely look him in the eye as she admitted that.

"Perhaps, but I do. Myself most harshly. And any imperfections on my character and this showed great weakness..."

Rick arched an eyebrow. However she expected him to react, this sudden heavy sarcasm as he pretended to be shocked, wasn’t it.

"Oh my God, you have a weakness? No, you can't possible have a blind side because that would mean you're only human, right?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and defensively argued, "Weakness can be exploited, and if I can be exploited then I put a mission at risk-"

"What mission? Higgy, you're not on a mission! You're not MI6 anymore! You’re just you, and you're human, and you have to accept that means you cant be flawless!"

"I'm far from flawless Rick, I just don't want to be a risk."

"Risk is another fact of life. Especially in your job. Which is why you’ve got such a kickass team like me and kumu and TC and Gordy to have your back."

"Maybe so but I would never forgive myself if my mistakes put you in any danger. And besides, this mistake would have been noticed and it would have exposed the whole case and that could have alerted our murderer to the investigation. It's better to just let TC and Magnum deal with it, they're good men and they can handle themselves. Speaking of which, I have lunch plans with them in twenty minutes, I'd better get going."

"I'm curious, how are you going to drive with only one arm? Its that against the highway code?"

"Shut up Orville."

Juliet hugged her laptop to her chest as she stormed out of the bar. It wasn’t until she reached the door that she realised her mistake. There was nothing else she could do, she had to go back. Rick's eyes were shining along with his cocky smirk as he watched her slink back to the bar. He held up his hand. Dangling from it, was her sling.

"Lie's easier to keep up if you don't misplace evidence," he advice.

Juliet took it, sheepishly, and muttered, "thank you."

She turned on her heels so he wouldn't notice the way her cheeks were burning. Behind her, she heard him snicker as he called out, "you’re welcome!"

Juliet's heartrate spiked when Thomas asked her how her shoulder was feeling. There was absolutely no way that he could have found out she was lying about it. She was sure of that. Rick would never spill the beans, not without good reason, and not without warning her in advance. But the alarm that raced through her at the question was enough to prove to her that Rick was probably right. Lying to her partner this early wasn't a good sign, and if he was a good enough detective to figure it out, that would be more embarrassing than the actual transgression.

That realisation was what caused her to walk back into the bar after lunch instead of just going home. She had only just parked the car when she got a phone call.

Rick's eyebrows rose when he saw her. He was biting back a grin but she could see it curling at the edges of his mouth. He was practically vibrating to hold it in.

"Welcome back," he said, "Everything all right with the case?"

Juliet gave him an odd look. "Yes, why wouldn't it be? TC is perfectly capable of rounding out Thomas's whole bleeding heart routine-"

"No, no, is everything _all right_. Cause of your - the sling is on your right arm," Rick beamed.

"Yes, so?" Juliet asked, blankly.

Rick's smile weakened, "That would make you all left..."

It dawned on Juliet that he was trying to make a joke. And a bad one. So she rolled her eyes and climbed onto a stall.

"I've had a phone call. It came in while I was driving," she said.

"Anything to worry about?" He asked, cautiously.

Juliet folded her arms on the desk and sighed, "Did Magnum tell you about the goat?"

Rick snorted like he knew something she didn’t, "He finally got himself a goat?!"

"You mean he _wanted_ that goat?!" Juliet cried, affronted.

Rick's eyes widened as he realised he may have just dropped his friend in it. "Uh, no? What's the answer that keeps Tommy out of trouble?"

"Neither, because whether he wanted the goat or not he should never have accepted it as payment!" Juliet complained.

"Ah. I see why you're upset," Rick smirked again, "Its not about the goat, just the lack of money."

Juliet rolled her eyes. That was the troubled with Rick. He was arrogant enough to think he was always right, just because he usually was. She was annoyed at Thomas for accepting the goat but not the responsibility that came with it.

"No, its the lack of money and not talking to me about it before accepting an alternative payment! As his partner-"

"Are we really going to play that card right now?"

Rick arched an eyebrow at her, pointedly. Juliet pursed her lips. Reluctant as she was to admit it, he had a point this time. Fortunately for her, she was saved by the bell. Or, the ringing phone anyway.

"This is them. I'll only be a minute."

Juliet tugged her sling back on before answering the phone and Rick rolled his eyes. He could hear both Thomas and TC on the screen even from here. While she was busy, he wandered off to make himself some coffee. By the time it was done, she wasn't.

"So you think turning up the AC and giving Cal an extra short chair is gonna make him spill his guts to killing Glenn?" TC asked.

"The point is to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible so that magnum can rescue him and build some kind of rapport. Remember he's the good cop to your bad cop if we can make Cal feel like he’s an ally he may feel free to be honest with him," she explained.

"We need to interrogate him without him feeling like we are, so maybe we can get a motive out of him," Thomas agreed.

"In the meantime I’ve obtained a pathologist to do a private autopsy on Mr Travis so we can ascertain is there was any poison in his system and also-" Juliet's tone sharpened like an impatient nanny, "Kumu just called. Mr Castro is at Robin's Nest because you called him to discuss the goat. Now I know you’re working on this case so I'm going to have to deal with it but I-"

"Higgy I gotta go," Thomas interrupted.

"Hey I know you don’t want to discus this right now-" she argued.

"No its not that our suspects here," he assured her.

She rolled her eyes. "How convenient. Good luck."

Thomas hung up first. Juliet sighed. Dealing with him was like herding cats sometimes, but at least TC was there to keep him in line today. Although by the way Rick was staring at her, it rather felt like he was trying to keep her in line too.

"So. How long so you plan on keeping up this little charade?" He asked, casually.

"I dunno," she admitted.

"He’s gonna find out y’know he’s a pretty good detective," Rick warned.

Juliet glanced at him uncertainly. He held her eye contact stubbornly as he took a long sip from his coffee. Juliet shifted in her seat. Knowing that he knew her secrets was uncomfortable enough. Add to that the scrutiny she was now under when he was around, and she felt exposed. Juliet grabbed her laptop and her sling and hopped off of the stool.

"I have to go and see a man about a goat," she declared.

"Ask him if he’s got any apples you can trade the goat for," Rick suggested.

"And why would I do that?" Juliet frowned.

"You know. Cause an apple a day keeps the doctor away?" Rick smirked.

Juliet groaned. She turned around to leave the bar and she could hear him snickering behind her as she went.

"C’mon that’s a classic!"

Loathe as she was to admit it, Juliet was not, in fact, cold hearted. She liked to use logic over emotions and her head justified things far better than her heart ever did. But whatever ice she had developed to defend herself in England had thawed in the Hawaiian sunshine. Seeing Mr Castro scratching the goat between her horns softened her slightly.

"Looks like you guys been taking good care of Ellie. She seems happy. Plenty of grass to eat," he smiled.

"Yes, she's, uh, she's lovely," Juliet said.

"I offered Mr. Magnum a payment plan for solving my case, but he said he'd take Ellie instead," He explained.

Juliet held back from rolling her eyes. If Rick was right and Magnum had always wanted a goat then she would never have sent him to collect the payment in the first place. Now she was the one in the uncomfortable position of asking for actual cash.

"So, about that..."

"I guess he told you that the farm is going under, huh? That we're shutting down?" He asked.

"Oh."

Her chest tightened. This definitely complicated things. It was no wonder that Thomas had accepted the goat as payment now. He always had been a bleeding heart.

"Anyway, he called. He said he needed to see me. You know what it's about?"

"Um..."

Juliet wasn’t really sure what to say now. Demanding money from someone who was refusing to pay was one thing, she could deal with that easily, but a nice man who simply couldn’t pay and would suffer if he tried - it was obvious now why Thomas never made any profit.

"It's about Ellie, isn't it? You know, she can get fussy, but...couple of apples a day usually fixes that," Mr Castro assured her.

Juliet swallowed. She couldn't do this. It didn't feel right. "I... I'm sure that's what it was. Ellie. Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome. Hey, bye, girl. You're gonna be real happy here. These are good people. So long."

Mr Castro waved on his way out and Juliet wondered how the hell they were ever going to sell a goat. She didn’t even know how much a goat was worth these days, not in this part of the world anyway. She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of Kumu chuckling.

"Looks like Thomas isn't the only softie around here."

Juliet frowned harder. She wasn't soft. Far from it. She was the bad cop in their relationship. Someone had to be responsible, and it definitely wasn’t Thomas. Juliet huffed. She glanced up at the main house. By all normal logic she knew that there was no point in leaving. She was at home now. There was excellent internet connection in all areas, and there was wine in the cooler ready for drinking, Kumu was there for company and whatever music would be played was her own choice. There was literally no reason to leave the place that she lived to go to a bar down all the way across town at the marina.

"It seems we own a goat now. And for just a couple apples a day she wont fuss anymore," Juliet declared as she sat on her stool.

Rick was underneath the bar. He almost hit his head on it in surprise when he hears her voice. When he stood up, she gave him a look that was clearly waiting for a response. It took a moment for what she said to sink in, but when it did, he grinned.

"Oh really? Apples?"

"Yes," she said, wrinkling her nose, "I did have the same thought."

His eyes sparkled. "Nice to know I'm in there."

Rick reached out to tap her forehead, but when his arm reached its full length he remembered the time he tried to touch her necklace. He was fairly certain she could break his fingers, and probably wouldn't hesitate. As a barman he needed his hands, and as a friend of magnum's he definitely needed his trigger finger. So he let his arm fall to his side instead.

"Kumu called me a softie," Juliet said.

"You are always collecting arms for the poor," Rick shrugged.

"How many more of these terrible puns do you have?" She asked, drily.

He smirked, "I think they’re rather humerus."

"Rick," she warned.

"I've got more, it's been a slow day. I’m trying to make something work with Katsumoto and the long arm of the law," he said.

Juliet shook her head and chuckled, "I look forward to ignoring it."

"Aw you big ol softie," Rick teased.

"You and I both know I am not a softie," she argued.

"No, but you are 'armless!" Rick beamed.

Juliet rolled her eyes so hard her head moved, "Rick, _seriously."_

Rick laughed to himself. No amount of threats had ever stopped him from making terrible puns before. Not even in a prisoner of war camp. What did make him stop, however, was the information from Thomas that he had finally closed the case. And all it took was playing chicken at high speed with his best friend in the opposite car.

"What do you think Magnum hears when I say be responsible?" Juliet asked sarcastically.

"Probably the same thing he does when someone says be careful or pay your tab. Nothing," Rick joked. "I'm glad they both survived though. I wouldn’t want you and I to be all left."

"Was that supposed to be another pun?" Juliet frowned.

Rick wrinkled his nose, "It felt bad."

"The grammar is still off," she said.

Rick nodded. "It needs work."

He looked back down at whatever he was chopping under the bar, probably garnishes, Juliet couldn’t see. She licked her lips cautiously. She wasn't the usually kind of person who liked puns, but then again, she wasn’t usually a softie either.

Juliet cleared her throat, "I'd offer give you a hand but-"

Ricks head snapped upright as Juliet gestured to her sling. His eyes shone like she had giving him the crown jewels. She almost blushed as he threw his hands in the air to cheer.

"Hey! Solid pun!" He beamed, proudly.

"I deeply regret it," she laughed.

"I don’t, here!" Rick reached down before slamming a bottle on the bar in front of her and beaming, "Have a beer on me!"

Juliet felt her cheeks heat up, but she took the beer. She wasn’t one to pass up a freebie.

With the boys on their way, they didn’t have long to wrap up what they had both been working on, so they separated long enough do so. But Rick kept glancing back at her and chuckling proudly as he polished up some glasses. She knew this because she kept glancing over at him as he polished them. He kept throwing them in his hand to turn it, rather than just throwing it, and every time it made her wonder what he would do if he missed it. He never did.

Rick may have been full of bad puns and unwanted advice, but he was also full of heart. He took responsibility for the things in his car. For his actions and his bar. Unlike Magnum, Rick took care of his business. And his friends. When he saw them arrive he cheered loudly Juliet didn’t need look up to known why.

"TO THE VICTORS! Go the free beers!" Rick beamed.

TC lit up as he grabbed the bottle, "Ahh! Mahalo!"

Juliet chuckled. After the day he had, he had earned that beer and they all knew it.

"I gotta ask though, were you really gonna crash into him?" Rick asked.

Juliet raised her head to arch an eyebrow at Thomas. She would have liked to know the answer to that question too, considering the fact that it wasn't actually Thomas's car that he was risking. He gave a sheepish smile and tried to play it off as a whim, but Juliet knew better. If it had come down to it, the Ferrari would be a wreck, the SUV would be heavily damaged, TC would be deeply injured, and Thomas possibly dead.

They were just fortunate that their murderer chickened out.

"Oh c’mon who said I couldn’t be intimidating?" Thomas winked.

"Oh you were most definitely intimidating!" TC declared. He gestured to Juliet, "And you owe me big time. I'm pretty sure I got a concussion covering for you!"

Juliet felt a flicker of guilt. "Yes I - I truly appreciate it TC. thank you and sorry about that. Cheers."

TC just chuckled and raised his beer to her. He didn't mind helping out. Actually he enjoyed it if anything. But if he really had gotten hurt just because she was pretending to be, she would never have forgiven herself.

Juliet glanced uncertainly towards Rick. She deep down she knew she had to confess, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. Not if it meant TC found out he was in danger for nothing. But Rick gave her a small nod of encouragement. It was the push she needed, even if she didn’t like it.

"Could I just have a quick word with you?" She said quietly to Thomas.

He blinked in surprise but shrugged, "Sure."

Rick’s eyes tailed them all the way out to the balcony, even as TC started talking to him again. It took him a moment to pull his attention away and onto the conversation he was still a part of.

"Um so I have a small confession to make-"

"Lemme guess, your shoulder's fine,"

Juliet stared at him for a beat before finally asking, "How do you know that?"

Thomas shrugged, "I found out Todd Stewart worked for sun smooth, I figured you knew that and were looking for an excuse not to work the case."

Her heart pounded at the implication. "Then you know?"

"That you went out with him when he was married? Yes," Thomas nodded calmly. "When his ex wife hired me I looked into everyone he hung out with and that list included you."

There was no judgement in his tone, just like Rick had predicted, and yet the sheer fact he already knew took her breath away.

"Okay I - I just want you to know that it was one date and I swear I didn’t know that he was married."

"Honestly you don’t have to tell me anything-"

"No I do, I want to be honest with you," she said firmly.

Thomas blinked in surprise. She clearly didn't want to anyone to know. In fact she still looked deeply ashamed. But she _had_ to tell him. Rick was right. She had to be honest and trust that he would understand.

"I met him at one of Robin Masters charity events and I guess I was just a bit blind it was id just come to the island and I was lonely. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn’t want to embarrass you!" Thomas laughed as if it were obvious. "You didn’t want to tell me so I didn’t want to make you tell me!"

Juliet bowed her head. Obviously this whole thing had been pointless. Rick had been upset over nothing. TC had been in danger for nothing. Thomas already knew, he already understood, and he didn’t judge. He didn’t even want to upset her by telling her he knew.

"That was kind of you," she muttered.

"Look, you let your guard down ok, it's not a big deal," he shrugged.

"Thanks," she muttered.

And for the briefest of moments, Juliet actually saw a flicker of responsibility in Thomas. His unwavering loyalty was endearing. Until-

"Does this mean I get to keep the goat?"

Juliet stared at him in wonder, "No it does not mean that you get to keep the goat magnum!"

"Why not?! There's plenty of space for a goat. plus they’re so cute!" He insisted.

She rolled her eyes, "How you gonna look after a goat, you cant look after yourself!"

"that’s not true - entirely true. Somewhat true..." he trailed off with a chuckle.

Rick leaned against the bar and smiled to himself. He couldn't hear much, they were too far away, but he could just about hear the laughter on the breeze. Even if he couldn't hear that, he could see their shared smiles through the open door.

"See that?" Rick nudged TC and pointed. "I made that happen."

TC looked out to the balcony, and then back to arch an eyebrow at Rick. "You made magnum and Higgy talk?"

"Yep," Rick nodded.

TC blinked at him before saying, plainly, "Congratulations, you must be so proud."

Rick huffed, "Alright there’s a little more to it than that. I just cant tell you about it."

"Whatever man, I'll take your word for it," TC chuckled.

Rick pulled a face at him as TC peeled himself away from the bar and wandered off to join the others on the balcony. The laughter grew. Rick's smile faded as he rubbed down the bar. As much as he loved this place and loved having his friends hang out here, sometimes he felt like he was missing out. They were only a few feet away, and he just wasn't part of it.

"Hey."

Rick looked up in surprise. He had been too far in his thoughts to notice Juliet wandering up to the bar.

"Hey, you wanna hear some more arm puns I’ve just thought of?" He asked.

She smiled, "No thanks."

"C’mon they're really bad!" He grinned.

"Actually, I came to say thank you," she said. "I don’t like admitting when I'm wrong but... well you know magnum better than I do."

"Oh. You two worked things out huh? That’s good," Rick forced a smile.

He wanted to be happy that they were getting along again, but if he was being honest with himself, he kind of liked having secrets. Being the only one trusted with a piece of information felt nice, even if it shouldn't.

"Yes, we did. And you’re right, he wasn’t judgemental. Actually he already knew what I had done," She said.

"Really? How could he know that?" Rick smirked, pointed.

"Because it came up in a previous case," she said.

"Because he’s a good Detective," Rick snorted, "I knew it."

Juliet chuckled as she bowed her head. She couldn’t deny that Rick was right about this. He was totally wrong about the slaughter house though, and she would never let him forget that.

"Alright, just because that one place wasn't haunted doesn't mean no where is," Rick smirked.

"Agree to disagree," Juliet shrugged.

"Good enough for me. Another beer on the house? I’ve got two left and ones for TC so you can have Tommy's."

"Don't start telling people you're giving away free beers to soldiers rick. Before you know it the whole _arm_ y will be here," she said.

Rick snickered. "Bring em in, we can check out their heraldry. I’m sure one or two have a coat of _arms_ to share."

"That ones a bit of a reach."

"Nice. Looks like its a farewell to arm then huh?"

"That one isn't so bad either."

"No? You like that one?"

"I didn’t say I liked it and it's not entirely accurate, technically it's a welcome to arm and a farewell to sling."

"Good thing you’re in America then huh?"

"How is that remotely related to-"

"Because you’ve got the right to bear arms!"

Rick cheered at his own pun so proudly that he threw both arms in the air and drew attention to himself. Juliet dropped her head against the bar in embarrassment.

"Magnum find your own way home I'm leaving!" She called.

"C’mon, you walked right into that one!" Rick laughed as he tried to call her back, "Jules! Juliet! Let's call an armnesty! Come back!"

Juliet very pointedly slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Rick to laugh. Juliet quietly snuck round the back to re-join Thomas on the balcony.

"What was all that about?" TC asked.

"Let's just say she's keeping me at arms length for a while," Rick smirked.

TC rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I asked. Pass another beer."


End file.
